narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 70
thumb|left| Gai beginnt nun mit der ersten Stufe seines Sekizou, wobei Madara erfolglos versucht, sich mit seinem Stab zu verteidigen. Die Attacke verursacht ein tiefes Loch im Boden, in das Madara hineingepresst wird. Gai ist gerade im Begriff, in die zweite Stufe überzugehen, als ihn Schmerzen überkommen, die Lee damit beschreibt, dass sie jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft sein müssen. Madara liegt zerschmettert am Boden des Loches, kann sich aber regenerieren. Er ist beeindruckt von Gais Stärke, die Luft so zu manipulieren und will sich nun vorsehen, nicht noch mehr Treffer einzustecken. Madara springt wieder aus dem Loch und meint, es könne wohl noch ein unterhaltsamer Kampf werden. Kakashi erklärt Gaara, was es mit der enormen Leistungssteigerung durch die acht inneren Tore auf sich hat und verweist auf den Kampf zwischen Gaara und Lee während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Gai ist nun in der Lage, quasi auf der Luft zu gehen und setzt zum nächsten Angriff an. Die Gruppe am Boden plant nun auch einen gezielten unterstützenden Angriff, bei dem vor allem die schwarzen Kugeln fortgeschafft werden sollen. Minato hat erkannt, dass die Kugeln nur ungefähr 70 m weit fliegen können, ehe Madara die Kontrolle verliert. Um Kamui einzusetzen, muss Kakashi jedoch dicht an Madara herankommen, da er einen Großteil der Sehkraft des Sharingan verloren hat. Auch Lee setzt jetzt das Hachimon Tonkou bis zum sechsten Tor ein und erhält von Minato eines seiner Hiraishin-Kunai. Derweil umkreist Gai Madara mit einer großen Geschwindigkeit und beginnt wieder mit dem ersten Schritt des Sekizou. Madara schützt sich mit seinem schwarzen Schild, doch es folgen die Stufen zwei bis vier von Gais Attacke und jedes Mal wird Madara schwer getroffen. Bei der fünften Stufe versucht der Uchiha sich komplett in die schwarze Masse einzuhüllen und feuert die schwarzen Kugeln auf Gai. Lee wirft das Kunai, sodass sich Minato vor Gai teleportieren und die Kugeln abfangen kann. Er teleportiert sich wieder weg und Kakashi schickt einen Teil der Kugel, die Madara beschützt, in die andere Dimension. Gais Angriff wird zum Volltreffer, der Madara hart trifft und die Schutzhülle zerstört. Der sichtlich angeschlagene Madara ist über alle Maßen erfreut, denn so einen interessanten Kampf hatte er seit Hashirama nicht mehr und möchte noch etwas länger unterhalten werden. Andernorts erwacht Naruto wieder zum Leben. thumb|left| Naruto erwacht in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Eine Person sitzt bei ihm und philosophiert über die Bedeutung des Wortes "Tod", da Naruto meint, er sei tot. Der Unbekannte möchte seinen Namen nicht preisgeben, da dieser Naruto nur verwirren würde. Trotzdem stellt er sich als Hagoromo Ootsutsuki vor, der Erschaffer von Frieden, Recht und Ordnung. Auf Narutos Wortlosigkeit hin, erklärt er, dass er schon gleich erkannt hätte, dass solch eine Reaktion kommen würde. Naruto fragt sich derweil, warum er immer wieder auf diese Art widerwärtiger älterer Männer treffen muss. Dann bemerkt er die Rin'negan seines Gegenübers. Der ist verblüfft über Narutos Art andere genau zu überprüfen und erzählt weiter über den Tod und das Innerste eines Menschen. Naruto hört überhaupt nicht zu und versucht zu erkennen, ob Hagoromo Feind oder Freund ist. Dieser redet in einer sehr ausschweifenden Weise weiter über seine Reise durch die Zeit, bei der er viele Kulturen und Ethiken erlebt hat. Naruto wird ärgerlich über Hagoromos Art zu reden, da er kaum etwas versteht. Unbeeindruckt dessen fährt dieser mit seinen Reden fort und Naruto mutmaßt, ob der Alte ein Alien ist. Hagoromo ist belustigt darüber und meint, dass das gar nicht so abwegig sei. Dabei bleibt sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch weiterhin immer gleich mürrisch. Naruto versteht nun gar nichts mehr und der Alte wundert sich, dass diese Konversation so mühsam verläuft. Naruto erklärt, dass er ihn schon irgendwie versteht, aber es besser wäre, wenn er nicht so ausschweifend erzählen würde. Vor allem aber irritiert Naruto das ausdruckslose Gesicht. Der Rikudou Sennin ist empört, als Naruto ihn als Idioten bezeichnet, aber er versucht seine Ausdrucksweise anzupassen. Er erklärt nun noch einmal, wer er ist und Naruto versteht dies nun. Er hat das Ninshuu entwickelt und nicht, wie Naruto behauptet, die Nin-Jutsu. Naruto möchte nun von dem Ort verschwinden, doch Hagoromo kann ihm dabei nicht helfen. Er will ihm stattdessen mit seiner Familiengeschichte vertraut machen. Er berichtet von Kaguya Ootsutsuki, seiner Mutter, die die Frucht von Shinju gestohlen hatte und mit dem Chakra als mächtigste Person über das Land herrschte. Sie wurde als Dämon bezeichnet und vor Angst angebetet. Sie gebar zwei Kinder, eines davon war Hagoromo. Die beiden Söhne kämpften gegen das Juubi, welches das Chakra zurückhaben wollte und versiegelten es schließlich in Hagoromo. Dieser hatte schließlich auch zwei Söhne, Indra, der ältere und mächtigere und Ashura, der jüngere und schwächere. Mit seinen machtvollen Augen war Indra seinem Bruder weit überlegen. Genauso wie Naruto einst, war auch Ashura zu Anfang ein Versager. Doch er fand mit Hilfe seiner Freunde eine eigene innere Stärke und wurde ebenso mächtig wie Indra, der vor allem in Kriegsdingen sehr talentiert war. Angetrieben von Ashuras Werdegang, teilte Hagoromo sein Chakra des Juubi, damit die Bijuu miteinander einen Weg finden würden, ihr Chakra besser einzusetzen. Hagoromo machte Ashura zum Herrn über das Ninshuu und dachte, er könne so eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder herbeiführen, doch der Plan misslingte. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Sie starben, doch ihr Chakra lebte weiter. Naruto witzelt darüber, dass dann jemand unglückliches quasi von einem Geist besessen sein muss. Hagoromo stimmt dem zu, denn Naruto ist die Wiedergeburt von Ashura. thumb|left| Hagoromo bemerkt, dass Naruto nicht überrascht ist über die Nachricht, dass Ashura in ihm weiterlebt und er dessen Präsenz bereits gespürt hat. Naruto hat zudem auch schon erkannt, in wem Indra weiterexistiert - in Sasuke. Naruto erinnert sich zurück an ein Gespräch mit seinen Freunden, als sie ihn fragten, warum er Sasuke nicht beim Treffen der Kage besiegt hat. Naruto antwortete damals, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte Sasuke etwas anzuhaben. Auf die Frage hin, wer denn die vorherigen "Erben" des Chakras der Brüder waren, antwortet Hagoromo Naruto, dass es sich um Hashirama Senju, Ashura, und Madara Uchiha, Indra, handelte. Doch Madara brachte eine Störung in die Weitergabe des Chakras ein. Er mischte seine Zellen mit denen Hashiramas, was ihn Hagoromos Chakra und das Rin'negan erhalten ließ. Indra und seine Erben hatten Hinweise auf diese Zellkombination auf Hagoromos Stein im Uchiha-Schrein hinterlassen, in der Hoffnung irgendjemand würde sie tatsächlich durchführen. Naruto wird klar, dass der Rikudou Sennin seinen Söhnen quasi Jahrhunderte lang bei ihrem Kampf beobachtet hat. Dieser erklärt, dass niemandes Chakra machtvoller sein darf als das eines anderen. Auch seine Mutter Kaguya hatte zu viel Macht und die Menschen fürchteten sich vor ihr wie vor einem Dämon. Kaguya wurde verrückt, genauso wie es mit Madara in seinem Machthunger passiert ist. Mit dem Mugen Tsukuyomi kann der Anwender nicht bloß eine Scheinwelt in einem Gen-Jutsu erschaffen, er benutzt außerdem die Kraft der Menschen, die wie schlafende Sklaven an Shinju gebunden sind. Neben ihrem Byakugan besaß Kaguya auch ein Sharingan auf der Stirn. Mit Hilfe dieser beiden Dou-Jutsu wendete sie grauenvolle Jutsus auf ihre Mitmenschen an. Wenn alles Chakra nun erneut vereint werden und eine neue Chakra-Frucht entstehen sollte, dann würde die Welt untergehen. Hagoromo glaubt, dass Naruto Madara stoppen kann, obwohl er ihn für naiv hält. Das könnte aber gerade der entscheidende Unterschied für den Erfolg sein. Hagoromo meint, dass er versagt hätte, als er versuchte, die Brüder aufzuhalten und auch, als er sich bemühte, dass die Bijuu über die Welt wachen, wurden diese als Waffen statt für den Frieden verwendet. Die Bijuu, deren Chakra Obito Naruto gab, erscheinen nun und wollen das Gesagte widerlegen. Kurama verkündet, dass die durch Gamamaru vorhergesagte Zeit nun gekommen sei, in der ein schelmischer blauäugiger Junge die Namen der neun Bijuu ausspricht. Durch diese Vereinigung konnte Hagoromo in Narutos Geist herbeigerufen werden. Naruto ist der Junge, der die Welt verändern kann. Er erklärt, dass er anders sei als Ashura und nicht so schlau und begabt, er hat jedoch Freunde, die er beschützen muss und das genügt. Man erkennt nun, dass Hagoromo ein ähnliches Gespräch mit Sasuke geführt hat. Naruto meint, er und Sasuke wären zwar keine Brüder, aber nach allem was passiert ist, sind sie immer noch Freunde. Alles wird nun von Naruto und Sasuke abhängen und die beiden legen ihre Hände an die Hagoromos, um dessen Chakra zu erhalten. Als sie wieder erwachen, wechselt der Schauplatz zu Madara und Maito Gai, die beide schwer angeschlagen ausschauen, Madara jedoch immer noch Spaß zu haben scheint. Gai sieht keine andere Wahl mehr, als seine letzte Attacke einzusetzen. Trivia *Zusätzlich zu ihren Byakugan-Augen besitzt Kaguya Ootsutsuki ein einzelnes Sharingan auf der Stirn, welches durch neun Tomoe verteilt auf drei Ringe gekennzeichnet ist. thumb|left| Gai setzt zu seiner letzten Attacke, Yagai, an, die noch eine Steigerung des Sekizou darstellt. Mit Blick auf den Chakra-Punkt an seinem Herzen, stellt Madara fest, dass dies wohl der letzte Angriff Gais sein wird. Derweil sind Naruto und Sasuke wieder zu sich gekommen und bereit zu kämpfen. Narutos Hand ziert nun eine Sonne, während Sasukes Hand mit einem Mond versehen ist. Alle sind darüber erstaunt, dass Gai mit einer noch stärkeren Attacke als dem Sekizou aufwarten kann. Ein Rückblick zeigt, wie Kakashi und sein Vater vor der Ninja-Akademie auf Gai und Dai treffen. Sakumo vermutet, dass letzterer seinen Sohn auch zur Akademie bringen will, erfährt dann aber, dass Gai den Aufnahmetest nicht bestanden hat. Kakashi wundert sich, wie überhaupt jemand ohne Nin-Jutsu an der Akademie bestehen will. Doch wie schon sein Vater bedankt sich Gai bei Kakashi für diesen Ansporn. Sakumo erkennt die wahre Stärke Gais und warnt Kakashi, dass dieser ihn eines Tages übertreffen könnte. Der heutige Kakashi erkennt, dass das nun geschehen ist. Um Gai herum ist jetzt ein flammendes drachenartiges Luftgebilde entstanden. Madara ist völlig begeistert von dem Kampf und erwähnt, dass er diesen Level bei einem Tai-Jutsu-Anwender noch nie gesehen hat. Wie eine Art Wirbelsturm fliegt Gai, dessen Körper inzwischen schwarz geworden ist, quasi auf Madara zu und verpasst diesem einen einzigen gewaltigen Fußtritt. Die Knochen im Brustkorb des Uchiha brechen, während Gais Bein zertrümmert wird. Madara wird gegen Shinju geschleudert und man sieht, dass die linke Hälfte seines Oberkörpers samt Arm zerstört wurde. Doch er erklärt noch einmal, dass ihm dieser Kampf viel Spaß gemacht hat und das Schicksal nun entschieden hätte. Madara will Gai aber selbst erledigen, bevor dieser sich in Asche auflöst und schickt seine anscheinend letzte Gudoudama. Plötzlich erscheint Naruto und tritt die Kugel zu Madara zurück, der noch rechtzeitig ausweichen kann. Naruto hält die Hand mit der Sonne über Gais Herz und dessen Chakra entflammt wieder. Madara ist überrascht und merkt, dass Narutos Ausstrahlung anders wirkt als zuvor und fragt sich, ob Obito etwas damit zu tun hat. Naruto erkärt, dass er das auch mysteriös findet, er sich aber fühlt, als ob er nun alles ändern kann. thumb|left| Madara wundert sich, warum Gai nicht stirbt und fragt sich, ob Naruto neue Fähigkeiten hat. Er versucht das Gudoudama neu zu formen, wird aber von Naruto mit einem schnellen Angriff davon abgehalten. Dann bittet Naruto Son Gokuu ihm sein Chakra zu leihen, woraufhin er ein Senpou: Youton Rasen Shuriken erschafft. Madara will mit einem "Rinbo"-Jutsu dagegenhalten, doch Naruto weicht dem mühelos aus und sein Rasen Shuriken trifft Madara mit voller Wucht. Dessen Körper wird anscheinend komplett durchtrennt, genauso wie Shinju durch die Attacke gefällt wird. Eine Stimme spricht plötzlich zu Madara und gibt sich als Shinju zu erkennen. Der Uchiha wird von ihm aufgefordert, den Baum komplett zu absorbieren. Dieser tut das auch, während Naruto Gai in Sicherheit bringt. Naruto versucht Lee zu erklären, wie er Gai helfen konnte, denn er hat jetzt das Gefühl, alles erreichen zu können. An anderer Stelle befreit Sasuke Tobirama von dem Chakra-Konduktor und fragt ihn, ob er sich teleportieren kann. Der zweite Hokage schaut Sasuke ins Gesicht und erkennt was geschehen ist. Er erklärt ihm, dass er in seiner jetzigen Verfassung nur eine Person transportieren kann. Naruto bittet Gaara und Lee auf Gai aufzupassen, wobei Gaara ihm erklärt, dass er sich freut, mit Naruto als Hokage auf ihre Verbundenheit zu trinken. In der anderen Dimension dankt Sakura Obito für seine Hilfe und wird ihn für diesen Moment als Verbündeten ansehen, obwohl er viele Menschen getötet hat. Obito hat jedoch noch eine letzte Frage als Feind an sie. Madara scheint derweil eine neue Kraft durch die Absorption von Shinju erlangt zu haben. Naruto stellt sich ihm mit dem Hiraishin-Kunai seines Vaters entgegen. Madara wirkt nun leicht wahnsinnig, da er sich für unsterblich hält und für immer leben will. Naruto verkündet, dass er ihn nicht alleine besiegen wird, sondern zusammen mit Sasuke, der neben ihm erscheint. Narutos Aussehen hat sich jetzt dem des Rikudou Sennin angeglichen, inklusive der schwarzen Speere und den Gudoudama. Sasuke hingegen trägt nun als linkes Auge das Rin'negan mit sechs Tomoen. Madara amüsiert sich und erklärt, dass er sowohl das Sen-Jutsu des Rikudou Sennin als auch das Rin'negan besitzt und deshalb überlegen sei. Er erklärt folgenden finalen Kampf zu demjenigen, welcher darüber entscheiden wird, wer die größte Macht besitzt. thumb|left| Der Kampf beginnt und Madara setzt Senpou: Inton Raiha ein. Blitze bewegen sich in Richtung Naruto und Sasuke, die Naruto mit seinem Stab abblocken kann, während Sasuke sich mithilfe seines Rin'negans quasi an eine andere Stelle teleportiert. Naruto greift Madara nun direkt mit seinem anderen Stab an. Der Uchiha setzt erneut Rinbo ein, woraufhin Narutos Schlag scheinbar in der Luft abgefangen wird. Madara setzt ein Senpou: Ranton Kouga ein und zerschneidet damit Narutos Stab, kann ihn selbst aber nicht treffen. Sasuke wirft sein Schwert nach etwas unsichtbarem, dass auch Naruto bemerkt. Dieser wird plötzlich fortgeschleudert, doch sowohl er als auch Sasuke haben erkannt, dass da noch eine andere Person sein muss, die Sasuke sehen und Naruto spüren kann. Es stellt sich als eine Art Madara-Doppelgänger heraus, der keinen physischen Schaden nehmen kann. Madara wundert sich, wie die beiden die unsichtbare Welt Rinbo durchschauen konnten, in der er ebenfalls existiert. Madara ist an Sasukes Rin'negan interessiert, da es sehr gut zu ihm passen würde, und greift ihn an. Aus dem nichts wird er aber von Sasukes Schwert durchbohrt. Er begreift die Kräfte von Sasukes Auge und dieser erkennt, dass der Schatten-Madara irgendwann zu seinem Original zurückkehren muss, weshalb der dann auch den Schaden davonträgt. Sasuke weist Naruto an, den echten Madara anzugreifen, während er den Doppelgänger angreift. Naruto ist nicht begeistert davon, Befehle von Sasuke entgegenzunehmen, doch dieser erklärt die Situation. Naruto soll ihn mit Sen-Jutsu angreifen, die seine Bewegungen unterbinden. Madara ist derweil beeindruckt von Sasukes Fähigkeiten und hätte gerne ihn anstatt Obito an seiner Seite gehabt. Er ist nun auf der Hut, ist sich jedoch sicher, bald beide Augen zu besitzen. Naruto erhält Shukakus Chakra und formt ein Rasengan aus Magnetsand und Shukakus Siegeln, Senpou: Jiton Rasengan. Sasuke verbindet sein Chidori mit dem Chakra des Rikudou Sennin und beide greifen Madara an. Dieser wird von den Blitzen und Siegeln eingehüllt, verschwindet aber und lässt seinen Schatten zurück. Madara eilt davon in Richtung Kakashi, reißt diesem im Vorbeifliegen das Sharingan heraus und setzt es sich ein. Sasuke erscheint hinter Madara und durchtrennt dessen Körper komplett. Doch dieser setzt Kamui ein und sein Oberkörper verschwindet in die andere Dimension. Dort bittet Obito gerade Sakura darum, sein Rin'negan zu zerstören, da er den schwarzen Zetsu nicht länger zurückhalten kann. In dem Moment, als sie zustechen will, erscheint Madara und wirft einen schwarzen Stab nach ihr. thumb|left| Madara wirft den schwarzen Stab in Richtung Sakura. Bevor dieser sie treffen kann, schickt Obito sie aber mit Kamui zurück in die richtige Dimension. Sakura ist überrascht, Sasuke bei Kakashi zu sehen, ebenso aber davon, dass diesem das linke Auge fehlt. Während sie sich darum kümmert, erinnert sich Sakura in einem Rückblick, was Obito ihr erzählt hat. Obito war sich bewusst, dass er den schwarzen Zetsu nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, weshalb sie das Rin'negan zerstören sollte. Wenn Zetsu mit dem Auge entkommen sollte und es Madara übergeben würde, erhielte dieser eine noch schrecklichere Macht als bisher. Beide Augen zusammen seien um ein Vielfaches kraftvoller als nur eines. Auch er hat versucht, sich beide Augen zu transplantieren, ist jedoch an dessen ungeheurem Chakra und Fähigkeiten gescheitert. Die Zusammenführung beider Rin'negan muss verhindert werden. In der anderen Dimension hat Madara Obito bereits gepackt, indem er seinen Arm in dessen linke, vom schwarzen Zetsu bedeckte, Körperhälfte gesteckt hat und ihn hochhebt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Madara ein Bannmal um Obitos Herz gelegt hat, um diesen zu kontrollieren. Dieses ist aber zu Madaras Verwunderung verschwunden und er meint, Obito hätte es niemals selbst entfernen können. Dieser erklärt, dass Kakashi es durch seine Attacke zerstört hat und es ihn dabei gestört hat, zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi zu werden. Nun wird er dadurch sterben, was aber für ihn immer noch besser ist, als Madaras Befehlen zu folgen. Madara erklärt nun, dass das Bannmal auch verhindert, dass jemand Suizid begeht, spricht dabei aber von zwei Personen mit diesem Mal. Er hält es für ein seltsames Schicksal, dass beide Siegel auf die selbe Art und Weise von derselben Person zerstört wurden. Obito erkennt, dass Madara von Rin spricht. Es wird nun deutlich, dass er hinter dem Plan der Zerstörung Konohagakures durch Isobu steckt und nicht Kirigakure. Auch Rins Opferung durch Kakashi war alles Teil seines Planes, damit Obito ihm völlig hörig wird. Madara musste sicher sein, dass Minato auf einer anderen Mission sein würde. Er sorgte für die Entführung Rins durch die Shinobi aus Kirigakure und dafür, dass Obito das Geschehen mit ansieht, indem Kakashi auf sich allein gestellt gegen die Shinobi antreten musste. Sein Plan lief perfekt, vor allem deshalb, da Kakashi tatsächlich Rin tötete. Andernfalls hätte er sie durch Obito töten lassen. Obito fragt ihn jetzt, warum Madara ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt hat. Madara nennt ihm als Grund, dass Obito vom tiefsten Herzen heraus ein guter, freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Mensch war, dessen Welt nur einmal hätte zerrüttet werden müssen, um ihn zu einem hasserfüllten Menschen gegenüber der Welt zu machen. Madara will sich nun das Rin'negan nehmen. Auf der anderen Seite hat Naruto gerade erfolgreich mithilfe eines Schattendoppelgängers und den schwarzen Stäben den Rinbo-Schatten Madaras fixiert. Er begibt sich nun zu den anderen aus Team 7. Naruto legt die Hand über Kakashis linke Augenhöhle, woraufhin dieser ein neues Auge erhält. Als Naruto erklären will, wie das funktioniert, fängt er an mit Sasuke zu zanken. Kakashi erinnert sich an den Moment, an dem die vier sich zum ersten Mal getroffen und über ihre Wünsche und Ziele erzählt haben. Er erkennt, dass Naruto längst den Hokage übertroffen hat und Sakuras Gefühle gegenüber Sasuke immer noch da sind, sich aber verändert haben. Nur bei Sasuke kann er nicht erkennen, was dessen Ziel für die Zukunft ist, nun da Itachi tot ist. Kakashi fragt ihn deshalb direkt und auch Sakura möchte wissen, was er wirklich damit meinte, Hokage zu werden. Bevor dieser etwas sagen kann, erklärt Kakashi, dass Sasuke jetzt nicht antworten braucht und es nur wichtig ist, dass Team 7 wieder zusammen kämpft wie früher. Als der Raum-Zeit-Strudel Kamuis erscheint, ruft er, sie sollen sich an das Glöckchenstehlen und das damalige Teamwork erinnern. Trivia *Auf einem Panel zu Beginn des Kapitels wird Madara mit dem Sharingan in seiner rechten Augenhöhle und dem Rin'negan in seiner Linken dargestellt. thumb|left| Madara, nun mit beiden Rin'negan-Augen und komplett wiederherstelltem Körper, kommt zusammen mit Obito aus der anderen Dimension und erklärt, dass es auch eine Form der Teamarbeit sei, wenn Team 7 zusammen sterben würde. Der schwarze Zetsu informiert die Gruppe, dass Obito gestorben sei und er jetzt dessen Körper übernommen hat. Sakura fragt sich, wie sie gegen diese mächtigen Augen ankommen sollen. Sie will aber auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Sasuke und Naruto sich wieder entzweien, jetzt, wo sie die beiden endlich zusammengebracht hat. Sakura aktiviert das Souzou Saisei no Jutsu und greift Madara an. Dieser spießt sie sofort mit seinem schwarzen Stab auf, erkennt aber das gleiche Jutsu, dass auch Tsunade angwendet hat. Sakura will ihm einen Faustschlag verpassen, als auch Sasuke hinzukommt und mit Chidori Eisou ausholt. Beide Attacken prallen gegen eine unsichtbare Wand und sie werden zurückgeschleudert. Während Naruto sich um Sakura kümmert, macht diese sich Gedanken, ob Sasuke es überhaupt kümmert, was mit ihr geschieht. Dieser und Naruto haben erkannt, dass Madara wieder Rinbo einsetzt, dieses Mal jedoch mehrere Doppelgänger erschaffen hat. Madara will den Kampf nun "eröffnen" und lässt viele Gudoudama erscheinen. Er setzt Chibaku Tensei ein, wodurch sich große Gesteinsmassen an die Gudoudama anlagern. Er lässt die riesigen Felskugeln auf die Erde niedergehen, als auch seine Rinbo-Schatten die Gruppe angreifen. Naruto erschafft daraufhin Schattendoppelgänger, um diese zu bekämpfen, während er selbst ein Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken mit Kuramas Hilfe erzeugt und den Felsen entgegen wirft. Sasuke hüllt sich in sein Susano'o und zerteilt die Felsen. Während die beiden damit beschäftigt sind, fliegt Madara hinauf in den Himmel, um freie Sicht auf den Mond zu erlangen. Dabei reißt er sich die Stirnplatte mit einem seiner Hörner weg. Auf seiner Stirn ist nun ein Schlitz zu sehen, welcher sich öffnet und das Rin'ne Sharingan preisgibt, welches auch Kaguya Ootsutsuki besaß. Madaras lang ersehnter Traum geht nun in Erfüllung, als er das Mugen Tsukuyomi einsetzt, der Mond das Rin'ne Sharingan widerspiegelt und sein Schein über die Erde strahlt. thumb|left| Als Madaras Auge auf dem Mond erscheint, fällt Gurugurus Holz-Statue zu Boden und er beschließt, sich den Körper in seinem Inneren zu entledigen. Oonoki und die anderen Shinobi wundern sich über die Erschütterungen, sehen dann aber Madaras Felsbrocken wie Meteoriten niedergehen. Shikamaru ist besorgt, da sowohl Narutos Chakra, als auch Shinju auf für ihn unerklärliche Weise verschwunden sind. Kiba entdeckt schließlich die Veränderung des Mondes, woraufhin alle zu diesem aufschauen. Sasuke erkennt das Problem und macht mit seinem Susano'o sofort kehrt. Naruto erschafft nun sechs Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken und schleudert diese auf die Felsbrocken. Er bemerkt den auf ihn zufliegenden Sasuke und ist verärgert, da dieser Gefahr läuft, in die Rasen Shuriken zu geraten. Tenten überlegt derweil, wie sie die Schätze des Rikudou Sennin, das Benihisago und das Kohaku no Jouhei, einsetzen kann. Sie erkennt, dass sie einen Shinobi aus Kumogakure dazu benötigt. Über allem schwebend verkündet Madara, dass nun alles eins werden soll. Der Mond erstrahlt und wirft sein Licht über die ganze Welt. In den Augen der Shinobi, die wie paralysiert zum Himmel starren, wird das Rin'ne Sharingan widergespiegelt. Doch Hashirama, Tobirama und Hiruzen sind nicht betroffen und wundern sich, dass das Jutsu schon begonnen hat. Auch die Daimyou werden von dem Jutsu erfasst, genauso wie die gesamte Bevölkerung und sogar die Tiere. Madara setzt jetzt Shin: Jukai Koutan ein, woraufhin überall Wurzeln aus dem Boden schießen und die Menschen umwickeln. Naruto wird sich dessen gewahr und will helfen, doch Sasuke hält ihn zurück. Die beiden sowie Kakashi und Sakura werden von Sasukes Susano'o bedeckt, sodass das Licht des Mondes nicht zu ihnen durchdringen kann. Sasuke erklärt, dass sie beide nicht von dem Jutsu erfasst werden dürfen, da sonst alles vorbei wäre und sie jetzt auf den Baum warten müssten. Hashirama erkennt Madaras Jutsu als die Geburt des riesigen Waldes und weiß, dass nun alle durch die Lebensenergie von Shinju gebunden sind. Tobirama fragt sich andernorts, weshalb das Jutsu auf ihn keinen Effekt hat, als sich die Hülle von Guruguru öffnet und Yamato daraus hervorsteigt, der jedoch nun ebenfalls unter dem Einfluss des Mugen Tsukuyomi steht und von dem Götterbaum eingewickelt wird. Auch Minato erwacht wieder, nachdem er die Gudoudama abgefangen hat. Er liegt auf dem Kopf seiner Statue in Konohagakure und sieht mit Schrecken, wie im ganzen Dorf die Menschen eingewickelt an riesigen Wurzeln hängen. Trivia *In Kapitel 669 wird Minato von fünf Gudoudama-Kugeln erwischt. Als er in diesem Kapitel in Konoha aufwacht, sind plötzlich sechs Kugeln auf seinem Mantel. *Hiruzen nennt Yamato fälschlicherweise eben bei diesem Namen, obwohl er diesen nicht kennen kann und ihn nur, soweit bekannt, zumindest als Tenzou gekannt haben dürfte. thumb|left| Auch in den anderen großen Shinobi-Dörfern sind die Ranken erschienen und haben die Bewohner eingewickelt. Sakura fragt Sasuke, was denn draußen passiert ist. Dieser will nicht antworten, da sie und auch Kakashi sowieso nichts ausrichten können. Naruto ist empört über Sasukes Überheblichkeit, was sich nur noch steigert, als Kakashi ihn in dieser Situation zum Anführer von Team 7 ernennt. Letztendlich erklärt er den anderen doch, dass alle außerhalb seines Susano'o von dem Mugen Tsukuyomi erfasst und in einen ewigen Traumzustand versetzt wurden. Man sieht nun die Träume der Shinobi. Hinata träumt von einer Zeit, in der sie und Naruto zusammen sind, Kiba hingegen davon, Hokage zu sein. Shino hat ein neues Insekt entdeckt und Choji kann so viel essen wie er will. Shikamaru sieht sich zusammen mit Temari seinen streitenden Eltern sowie Kurenai und Asuma mit ihrem Kind zu. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie niemals heiraten werden. In der Traumwelt von Ino streiten Sasuke und Sai darum, wer mit Ino zusammen sein darf. Lee hat endlich einmal Naruto und Neji besiegt und Tenten ist zum ersten mal zufrieden mit dem Verhalten von Gai und Lee. Auch die Kage haben besondere Träume. So träumt Mei Terumii von ihrer Hochzeit und für Tsunade sind Jiraiya, Nawaki und Dan, welcher hier Hokage ist, wieder am Leben. Gaara träumt von einer glücklichen Kindheit zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Geschwistern und seinem Spielkamerad Naruto. Zurück in der Wirklichkeit fragt Naruto Sasuke, wann sie ihre Abschirmung verlassen können, worauf dieser meint, dass sich das Gen-Jutsu langsam abschwächen würde. Schließlich verlassen sie den Schutz von Susano'o und treten dem schwarzen Zetsu, der immer noch mit Obito verbunden ist, gegenüber. Team 7 erkennt, dass sie das Mugen Tsukuyomi mithilfe von Sasukes Rin'negan rückgängig machen können, was Zetsu nicht zulassen will. Plötzlich taucht Madara wieder auf und auch vier seiner Schatten umzingeln die Gruppe zusätzlich. Er berührt kurz den Boden und fragt nun Naruto, wer er sei, dass er die Träume seiner Gefährten zerstören will. Dieser schreit ihn an, dass das alles bloß eine Lüge sei, doch Madara sieht sich weiterhin im Recht. Er erklärt, dass alles nun ein Ende hätte, als auf einmal eine Hand durch seinen Oberkörper und Herz gestoßen wird. Es ist der schwarze Zetsu, der verkündet, dass Madaras Ideale ebenfalls falsch seien. Madara ist völlig irritiert und meint, dass er ihn aus seinem eigenen Willen erschaffen hat. Zetsu erklärt, dass das nicht richtig ist. Nicht Madaras Wille steckt in ihm, sondern Kaguya Ootsutsukis. Naruto und Sasuke erinnern sich, was Hagoromo Ootsutsuki ihnen über seine Mutter Kaguya erzählt hat und wie schrecklich sie war. Eine Art schwarzes Adernetz breitet sich über Madaras Körper aus und er stößt einen lauten Schrei aus. Trivia *Als Sasuke mit Kakashi innerhalb seines Susano'o redet, fehlen die Tomoe in seinem Rin'negan. thumb|left| Madara schreit und seine Rinbo-Schatten verschwinden. Der Boden explodiert teilweise, weil Chakra daraus hervortritt und in Madaras Körper gesogen wird. Sasuke vermutet, dass es sich um das Chakra der Menschen handelt, die im Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen sind. Madara bläht sich langsam auf und Naruto erkennt, dass sein Chakra das des Juubi schon überstiegen hat. Sasuke und er greifen Madaras Körper an, als sie plötzlich von Chakraströmen gefesselt werden. Der schwarze Zetsu erklärt, dass er auch ihr Chakra absorbieren wird. Sakura will eingreifen, doch Kakashi hält sie zurück. Naruto macht sich derweil Sorgen, dass alle anderen Menschen sterben, wenn sie nichts tun, aber Zetsu erwidert, dass Kaguya niemanden sterben lassen will. Ihr Plan ist es, dass die Menschen langsam in weiße Zetsus transformiert und zu ihren Soldaten werden wenn das Mugen Tsukuyomi vollendet ist. Madara ist nun soweit aufgebläht, dass er zu platzen droht, als sein Körper wieder zusammen schrumpft. Sein Aussehen hat sich komplett verändert, und nun schwebt Kaguya Ootsutsuki selbst vor Team 7. Sie schleudert Naruto und Sasuke mit ihren Haaren von sich und schwebt plötzlich neben Sakura. Kakashi hofft, dass sie nichts unüberlegtes macht. Kaguya setzt ihr Byakugan ein und meint, Naruto und Sasuke seien Hagoromo und Hamura. Dann erkennt sie aber Indra und Ashura in ihnen und weiß, dass Hagoromo ihnen diese Fähigkeiten verliehen hat. Kakashi fragt Kaguya nun direkt, was ihre Motive sind. Sie meint, dass die Welt nicht weiter zerstört werden dürfte und möchte den Kampf beenden. Sie scheint die Gruppe an einen Ort mit Lava zu teleportieren und verkündet, dass sie sie alle auslöschen wird. Kategorie:Manga